letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
The strongest tag - battle, the gateway to success
Gingka and co are on a boat tour with Team Wang Fu Zhong. They explain that their destination is a hidden arena floating on a river where a tag-tournament is taking place. A blimp overhead appears and the Chinese DJ announces that the “Gateway to Success” tag battle will soon begin. Fans begin cheering as gang approach. Chi-Yun Li explains that Gingka and Kyoya have already been entered in the competition much to their surprise. Gingka quickly, excited for the competition, elects Yuki as his partner leaving Kyoya to battle with Benkei. Yuki states that he is honoured that Gingka picked him and says that he will not let him down. Mei-Mei and Zhou Xing reply to these stating that they are entering as a tag-team and Da Xiang Wang and Chi-Yun Li will be entering as a team too. Zhou Xing then appeals to his fangirls with a wave causing much screaming and also causing Mei-Mei to sigh. An extra boat appears containing more contestants including Bao, Aguma and Johannes. Kyoya walks up to Yuki and tells him not to let Gingka lose because that's his job, intimidating Yuki slightly. The camara then cuts to Johannes and his younger sister Motti, who, like Johannes, has a attitude like a cat. The Chinese DJ then announces that the tournaments first match is starting. This match is won quickly by Da Xiang Wang and Chi-Yun Li. The next match is once again quickly won by Benkei and Kyoya with a single hit from Dark Bull's Red Horn Uppercut. The third match features Johannes and Motti facing two confident karate black belts. These two intimidate Motti to which Johannes triggers the battle. The teams launch their beys and Johannes immediately warns Motti to back away while he delivers the first blow. Lynx changes it's height to 220 to evade the invading beys. Lynx then changes to Assault Mode and smashes the enemy beys out of the stadium, winning the match. The next match is revealed to be Gingka and Yuki versus Mei-Mei and Zhou Xing. This shocks both pairs as they prepare for battle. Yuki enters the arena but gets boo-ed instantly. Gingka simply says to ignore it. They all launch their beys but Yuki misfires and launches at the sky. Anubius lands safely but is soon launched back into the sky alongside Pegasus. Yuki apologises and decides to go in for the kill. Yuki's plan backfires when Zhou Xing's bey halts to a stop and sends Anubius flying for the third time. Gingka instructs Pegasus to attack both enemy beys at once much to their surprise. Both beys counter attack with their special moves sending Pegasus backwards. Yuki then decides to go for another strike but ends up having it dodged and hitting Pegasus instead, sending it flying into the sky but just barely landing inside the stadium. Yuki becomes scared to make a move and it worsens when he remembers Kyoya's words from earlier. Gingka defends Yuki and orders Pegasus to switch to Upper Mode. This backfires yet again with Mei-Mei cutting holes into the stadium causing water to flow through, slowing Pegasus and allowing for both beys to shunt Pegasus to the edge of the stadium. Gingka reminds Yuki of the time he battled Ryuga, giving Yuki strength to help Pegasus and use a special move. Pegasus uses Final Drive to hit Anubius, supplying it with power to use a Final Brave Impact. This eliminates both enemy beys, giving Gingka and Yuki the win. Aguma and Bao seem impressed by the demonstation of power and say they are “looking forward to battling them”. Category:Episodes